


Slow

by blackwatch-jess (KessijaScene)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Business AU, Business Trip, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, I'm Doolvic TRASH ok, M/M, One Night Stands, it's just fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessijaScene/pseuds/blackwatch-jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was day three of crucial meetings with Rooster Teeth, and he was dead. They had at least four more days of this, and it was destroying Adam. Though as exhausted as he was, he couldn’t get his brain to slow down long enough to sleep. So this particular night, he decided he would wear himself out in an attempt to get a half-decent night’s rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Father, for I hath sinned.

It was about two in the morning when he rolled out of bed. A sigh passed his lips, and he gave up. He pulled on a pair of sweats, and he tugged a t-shirt over his head. He turned his headphones over in his hand, trying to decide if he should take them. Better safe than sorry, he thought, stuffing them into his pocket alongside his phone. Adam slipped out of his room, careful not to let the hotel door slam shut and wake anyone. He shuffled toward the elevator and called it. While he waited, he closed his eyes and thought of the meetings he had tomorrow--well, today. There was the one at ten with Sorola, and right after that there was one with Burns and Hullum, and maybe one more? With Heyman? Adam sighed, shaking his head. His head was swimming with plans, and he just couldn’t be bothered to deal with any of them right now.

The elevator chirped at him, and the doors slid open. Kovic stepped inside and pressed the ground floor. As the elevator descended, he scrubbed his face, dark circles under his eyes. It was day three of crucial meetings with Rooster Teeth, and he was dead. They had at least four more days of this, and it was destroying Adam. Though as exhausted as he was, he couldn’t get his brain to slow down long enough to sleep. So this particular night, he decided he would wear himself out in an attempt to get a half-decent night’s rest.

Kovic’s sneakers made that weird ‘squish’ against the floor of the hotel. The night staff was chattering quietly to one another, but he ignored them as he made his way toward the hotel’s gym. Once again, his thoughts crept back to work, but he tried desperately to ignore them as he stepped inside.

Much to his surprise, someone else was also working out at two in the morning. The other man seemed equally surprised as he locked eyes with Kovic and his eyebrows shot up. His earbuds were in, but the other man nodded to Adam as a greeting of sorts. He gave a short wave in response and put his headphones in, moving toward a treadmill. He started running, a podcast playing in his ears as he ran. It made him smile and give a quiet laugh every now and then, catching the attention of the other man who was watching him more than he wanted to admit. Eventually, though, he returned to his workout, only occasionally stealing glances at Adam.

Kovic finished his run, and he wiped the sweat off his brow. He paused the podcast as he sat down to catch his breath. Movement caught his eye, and he looked up. The stranger had stepped off the elliptical and was drinking water, immediately making Kovic wish he had brought some himself. Adam sighed and moved toward the weights, trying to decide what he should do next. James had mentioned he was really getting into squatting, so Adam shrugged and picked up a weight.

Jeremy had been watching this guy way closer than he wanted to admit. But goddamn, how often did the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his  _ life  _ show up at the gym at two in the morning? He was on his back currently, pushing himself through sit-ups (holy fuck when did these get so difficult? C’mon, Dooley, no more slacking on the gym) when he popped up and stole a glance at the Beautiful Man. Only this time, his face twisted in disgust. The man was attempting to squat, a weight over his shoulders, but Jesus Christ, one more move and this guy would absolutely pull something. Jeremy scrambled to his feet and jogged over.

Adam was listening to the podcast in his ears, sweat beading on his forehead. Something told him his shoulders and legs should not be hurting the way they were, but Kovic was also severely out of shape due to his own lack of dedication to the gym. He continued to push through. At least until the other stranger popped in front of him, nearly causing him to fall back from his sudden appearance. Kovic set the weight down and took his headphones out of his ears.

“Hi! Hey!” said the other guy, raising his hands. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare the shit out of you. I just, uh, wanted to warn you that your form is, like, really off, and I didn’t want you to hurt yourself on accident.” He offered a lopsided smile.

“Oh,” Adam said, looking back at the weight. “Shit. Uh, thanks, man. I appreciate it.” Kovic ran a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed that he’d managed to look like a total dork in front of the only other person here.

“No problem!” The other guy didn’t seem to notice and was beaming at him. “I can show you the right way if you want.” He extended his hand. “Jeremy.”

“Adam.” He shook Jeremy’s hand. “But most people call me Kovic.”

“Nice to meet you!” Jeremy was grinning, and he strutted over to the weight. (Okay, yeah, he was totally showing off for Adam “Beautiful Man” Kovic. Hopefully he hadn’t noticed.) “I’m, like, a visual learner, so I’m gonna show you the right way.” Jeremy lifted it onto his shoulders, widening his stance and sliding his hands farther down the bar. “See? You want to keep your feet flat and spread apart. Not up on your toes, because that  _ totally  _ fucks your center of gravity. The farther apart they are also keeps you from screwing up your knees anymore than you have to. And then you go down like this--” He lowered himself, keeping his eyes on Adam. “And then up slower to save your knees and not wear yourself out too much.” He dropped the weight. “Make sense?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Adam’s brow was furrowed, and his lips were twisted in a way that showed Jeremy it did not, in fact, make sense.

“Okay.” He stepped away from the weight. “What if you try to do what I showed you, and I fix anything you might do wrong?”

“You’ll probably be fixing a lot,” Adam remarked dryly.

“Aw, don’t be so hard on yourself!” Jeremy was smiling, determined to cheer this grump of a man up. “We all need a little help sometimes.”

Kovic snorted. “Little?” A smile teased his lips.

“Oh, fuck you,” Jeremy giggled. “I’m five-four, I’m not  _ that  _ little!” He had to say though, the smile he got out of Adam was very much worth the ever-predictable short joke. “Go on, squat!”

Kovic was still smiling as he rolled his eyes and picked up the weight. He tried to imitate what Jeremy had done, but the position he was in still felt awkward and put tons of strain on his knees.

“Better. Like, a lot better. But don’t bend so much.” Jeremy moved forward and immediately tried to reach for Adam. He stopped, and he met Kovic’s gaze. “You mind?”

“No.” Jeremy moved again and put one hand on Adam’s chest and one on his hips, straightening out his position. And holy fuck, Kovic’s skin was tingling from the contact. “That better?”

Jeremy stepped back and looked Kovic up and down. Adam was secretly hoping he’d come back and fix something. “I think...okay, here.” Whatever deity was reading Adam’s thoughts, shout out to them, because Jeremy sauntered back over and adjusted his hands for him. “Looks good. How does it feel?”

Adam shifted around, now actually paying attention to the adjustments. “Better. My knees don’t hurt like a bitch anymore.”

Jeremy grinned. “Good! They’re not supposed to.” He folded his arms, tilting his head. “So I gotta ask.” Adam looked up. “Why are you down here at two in the morning?”

“Why are you?” Adam countered, a glint in his eye.

“I’m here on work, and I haven’t had time to really fit a workout in. I was up anyway, thought I might as well try to squeeze it in.” Jeremy walked back over to where he had been working out and scooped up his water bottle.

“Small world.” Adam breathed deeply, body quickly getting shaky. How did James do this? It was hell. “Here for work, too. Been having trouble sleeping, so I thought working out would help.”

“Is it?” Jeremy asked, taking a sip.

Adam tossed down the weight. “Not really.” He shrugged. “Probably should have just gotten a drink.”

“You wanna?” Jeremy blurted. (Great, good fucking work, Dooley. You desperate son of a bitch.) “If you just want to go sleep that’s cool, just thought I would offer.”

“I should probably get some sleep, I’ve got an early meeting--” Kovic fished through his pockets and immediately a look that shrieked ‘kill me’ crossed his face. “Buuuut I left my key in the room.” Adam sighed through gritted teeth and scrubbed his face. “You know what? Fuck it, let me buy you a drink.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows shot up for the second time that night. “Lead the way, Kovic.”

He turned to look at Jeremy, tilting his head as he searched his face. The shorter man thought he was going to fall to pieces under that gaze. “Call me Adam.”

* * *

 

They were only two drinks in when Jeremy got bold enough to start landing ‘accidental’ touches on Kovic. They were enjoying themselves, swapping stories that made the other one laugh. They both liked video games, and they went on full blown discussions of which was their favorite and why. After his second drink, Jeremy kept bumping Adam’s hand when he reached for his drink. He would laugh and lean forward to headbutt Kovic’s shoulder. Adam always reciprocated, by teasing him with little pats to the knee or thigh. However, those little touches started to linger. Jeremy would trace Kovic’s knuckles, shifting closer. Adam would work a knee between Jeremy’s knees, gently pushing against the inside of his thigh.

Eventually, the tension was so thick, Jeremy had to say something. He stopped stroking Adam’s forearm, and he looked into his eyes. “Hey.” Adam tilted his head, humming in response. “Do you want to come up to my room?”

“Of course,” he murmured, shifting the arm under Jeremy’s hand. He raised it and hooked his finger under Dooley’s chin, pulling him into a soft kiss. “Just let me stop by the front desk and get a spare key for the morning.” Kovic slipped away before Jeremy could say anything. Jeremy checked his phone, and the clock came back and said it was just past four thirty. Meetings would be hell in the morning, but he didn’t mind. He was about to spend the night with the most beautiful man in the world.

“Let’s go.” Jeremy was pulled from his thoughts by Kovic’s voice. He smiled, and tipped the bartender with the ten in his pocket. He started for the elevator, and Kovic grabbed his hand. It made him turn to smile widely at Adam who was watching him carefully. They slipped into the elevator, and Jeremy mashed the button to his floor repeatedly.

An awkward sort of silence fell over them as they waited for the elevator to ascend. Fuck, what do you say to your one-night stand? Adam opted for filling the silence, but raising his hands to cup Jeremy’s face. He lowered his head and pressed an open-mouth kiss to Jeremy’s lips, tongue already running slowly over his lip. The shorter man pushed up onto his toes, kissing back equally slow. Their tongues slid over one another almost nervously, and Jeremy rested his chest flush against Adam’s. Kovic shivered, lowering his arms to wrap around his waist, fingers splayed out to pull Jeremy’s hips into his.

The elevator chimed softly, and they pulled apart, faces flushed and lips red and swollen. They exchanged shy smiles; Jeremy stepped out of the elevator and down the hall to his room. He opened the door, and pulled Adam in. They didn’t even click the lights on. Kovic caught Jeremy back into a kiss, moving him towards the bed. He worked his hands under the shirt Jeremy was wearing, shift it up. They pulled apart and Jeremy tugged it off and threw it aside; Adam did the same while they were apart. Jeremy stepped back in and cupped Adam’s erection off while the taller man fisted Jeremy’s hair and dragged him into another open-mouthed kiss. Dooley’s hand fell away, and he immediately tugged the drawstring of his sweats, working the knot out in an effort to get him infinitely more naked.

“Slow down,” Adam hummed, taking Jeremy’s lip between his teeth. “We’re already awake. Might as well drag it out.” He lowered his head, kissing along Jeremy’s jaw and neck, earning a whimper. Jeremy dug his fingertips into Kovic’s back, arching up. He ground his hips against Adam’s, seeking out any sort of friction. His dick was aching, pressing tight against his boxers. But he wasn’t going to give up that easy.

Jeremy slid his hands around to lay his palms against Kovic’s chest. He pushed Adam off him gently, and he pressed soft kisses to Adam’s chest. He dragged his lips over his skin, tongue flicking out to tease Kovic’s nipples. Kovic gasped softly, raising a hand to bite his knuckles. Jeremy smiled against his stomach, looking up at him and feeling his dick twitch at the sight of Kovic shaking above him.

“You’re so pretty, Adam,” he hummed, tugging the waistband of his sweats down. There was a spot of precum darkening the gray boxer-briefs, and Jeremy leaned in to kiss Kovic’s hard cock through the fabric, mouthing around it slowly. His breath hitched in his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Mmm, look at me, Kovic,” Jeremy murmured, reaching in Adam’s underwear to pull his dick out. “Look at me.” Adam’s eyes fluttered open, and he tilted his head down. What he saw made him weak.

Jeremy pressed a kiss to the head of Kovic’s dick, tongue flicking out to lap up the pre leaking from it. His tongue stroked along the underside of his dick, hand gripping the base loosely. He pressed kisses along the shaft, working back up to the head. Kovic moaned, head falling back as Jeremy swallowed his cock. He panted, trying to keep from rolling up into Dooley’s throat. Jeremy bobbed his head gently, reaching with his free hand to stroke his erection. He whimpered around Kovic’s dick, and Adam whispered, ‘fuck.’

Adam reached down to touch the top of Jeremy’s head. The younger man dragged his lips up Kovic’s dick one more time before standing. Adam’s face was flushed, and he pulled Jeremy into a kiss, hot and heavy. He turned and laid Jeremy down, wiggling Jeremy’s sweats and boxers off his hips. Adam slid out of his own. He took a moment to just gaze over Dooley’s body, and holy fuck, he was gorgeous.

“God, Jeremy,” he rumbled, hands sliding up his hips and chest. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” Jeremy beamed like it was the only thing he’d ever wanted to hear. Kovic decided to run with it. “Jeremy,” he purred, crawling over him to catch his lips in a kiss. He leaned up, fingers skipping lightly against his hips. “You’re damn beautiful.” Dooley’s breath hitched. Bingo. “You’re so good for me.” Another gasp. “So lovely.” Adam wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s dick, stroking him a few times. “God, you’re perfect.” Jeremy lifted his hips, whining.

“Kovic,” he breathed, reaching to pull Adam into a kiss. Their tongues slid together, and Adam was pretty sure they’d be covered in spit when he pulled away. (Oh, they were.) But Jeremy was so pretty all flustered and ready for Kovic that he didn’t care. Adam slid back down.

“Open up for me, pretty boy,” purred Adam. Jeremy spread his legs apart, whining as he tossed his head against the pillow. Adam spit into his hand and slicked up his fingers as best he could. “I’m going to go slow, darling,” he said, teasing Jeremy’s entrance. “You let me know if anything hurts.” Jeremy nodded. “Promise?” Jeremy nodded again. “Good boy.” That hit something, because Jeremy’s hips jerked at that. Kovic smirked, gently pressing his finger into Jeremy’s hole. The younger man sighed, head tossing back. Kovic worked slowly, taking several minutes with just one finger. (Better safe than sorry. And he was not going to hurt this kid.) “Are you alright?” Jeremy managed a cracked, ‘yes.’ “I’ll go slow, but don’t get quiet on me.” Kovic added a second finger.

“E-easy,” Jeremy whined, gripping the sheets below him.

“Okay,” Adam soothed. “You tell me when.”

After a moment to adjust, Jeremy relaxed. “When.”

Adam continued, watching Jeremy’s face. “You’re such a good boy. So sweet for telling me,” he praised softly. Adam lowered his head and kissed the head of Jeremy’s dick, earning a sharp gasp. He flicked his tongue out to tease him while he pumped and scissored his fingers. “Can I add another, Jeremy?”

Jeremy fucked down onto Adam’s fingers and nodded. “Yes. Please, Adam.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” he hummed against his cock. When a third finger slipped inside, Jeremy cried out. “You okay? Talk to me.” The worry in Adam’s voice made him smile slightly.

“ ‘m good, Kovic,” he gasped, chest heaving. He was writhing under Adam’s expert touch. He was opening him up so gently, and Jeremy appreciated it. It was needed. After another minute, Jeremy was shivering. “Adam, Adam,” he keened, hips rolling into his touch.

“You ready?” Kovic stroked his dick, having gone slightly soft while he was working Jeremy open. His cock was aching, and when Jeremy nodded, he smiled. He removed his fingers, and he spit into his palm twice, stroking his dick in an attempt to lube it slightly. He lined himself up, kissing Jeremy gently. He pressed his dick into Jeremy’s hole, sinking in slowly. He moaned, pressing his face into Jeremy’s shoulder. “Fuck, Jeremy, you’re so fucking good. Holy shit.” The shorter man bucked his hips, pressing deeper onto Adam’s cock.

“Kovic,” he whimpered. “God, Kovic, just fuck me.”

“Oh, baby, I will,” he purred, sucking his neck and biting the purple spot. He pulled his hips back and snapped them back, fucking deep into Jeremy who let out a loud moan and tossed his head back.

Just like everything else, Kovic went slow. He rutted deep into Jeremy, fucking him hard. Jeremy was clawing Kovic’s back, grinding down onto his cock and panting. They were sweating, aching messes. Adam shifted his weight, and he used one hand to reach down and stroke Jeremy’s dick in time with his thrusts. “Jeremy, I want you to cum for me, baby. Cum for me.”

“Kovic,” he whined, voice lilted. Oh, god, he was close. Adam could cum to the sounds this kid made any day of the week. “Kovic, Kovic, K-Kov-ic.” He cried out the last syllable like a prayer. Jeremy came across his chest and Adam’s hand; Adam fucked deep into Jeremy, a gasp of Jeremy’s name accompanying his own orgasm. He came in Jeremy as his hole spasmed around his dick.

After a moment, they separated. Kovic slid out of Jeremy, and he wandered into the bathroom. He brought back a wet washcloth and a towel. He kissed Jeremy gently as he wiped him clean and then dried him off. Kovic tossed the dirty linen aside, and he started to reach for his clothes.

“Stay,” Jeremy hummed. “We’re both here. Might as well.”

Kovic grinned, eyes dancing as climbed back into the bed and covered them both. “Guess you’re right.”

* * *

 

“God, guys, I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay,” Bruce said, waving him off. “You’ve been working harder than anyone on this. I’m just glad you finally got some sleep.”

“Yeah, you look super rested,” James remarked, smiling at his friend as he sat down. “What did the trick?”

“Well, I tried working out.” Adam adjusted the papers in front of him, avoiding eye contact.

“But?” Bruce pressed, leaning toward Adam.

“But, uh…” Adam cleared his throat. “It didn’t work. But I...met someone.”

“Oh my god!” James hissed, positively delighted at what he was hearing. “You fucked someone! You had a one-night stand! Bruce! Adam had a one-night stand.”

Bruce had that dumb fucking shit-eating grin on his face, and Adam might have smacked it off him if he wasn’t burning with embarassment. “I mean, I left my number,” he mumbled.

“Dude!” Bruce clapped his shoulder, still grinning. “Keep us posted! I hope they, like, call soon.”

“Me, too,” James snickered, adjusting his papers.

At that moment, Gus Sorola, one of the starters of the Rooster Teeth business, walked in. “Gentlemen, I’m sorry I’m late. We had a meeting with another company we’re looking at taking in, like yourselves.” Sorola shook hands with them, but he stayed standing. “If you don’t mind, there’s a couple representatives from their company that would like to sit in on this meeting.”

Bruce spoke, nodding. “Why, we don’t mind at all. We would love to speak with them and have them here.”

Sorola beamed, gesturing to the door. “Gentlemen.” Two men walked in and Kovic thought his heart had stopped. “This is Geoff Ramsey and Jeremy Dooley, two representatives from Achievement Hunter.”

Jeremy caught Adam’s eye. The younger man perked up at the sight of Kovic, but then he remembered where they were, and he paled.

“Boys, this is Bruce Greene, Adam Kovic, and James Willems. They are here representing Funhaus,” Sorola said.

“A pleasure.” Bruce shook hands with them first.

“Nice to meet you, gentlemen,” Jeremy said, eyes catching with Adam as they shook hands. (Having to act like you didn’t just fuck this guy five hours ago was proving difficult.)

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Sorola said, settling into his chair.

Halfway through the meeting, Adam had calmed down enough to really focus. That is, until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened it, and he saw a text from a number not in his contacts. He read it and snapped his head up to catch Jeremy smirking at him from across the table.

_ You look good in a suit. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much I NEED MORE CONTENT.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Helps me as a writer!!


End file.
